User blog:Clifftybonbons/Zombie Mode Go! Survival Guide for n00bs! Part 3
TL;DR THIS IS HOW TO FIHT ZOMBEEZ AND WIN Know your weapons. *Remember our old friend 'muzzle range'? This has a very big impact on combat in zombie mode. If the barrel of a gun is touching or poking out past an enemy you won't hit them. You'll only give them hearing loss. Totally real hearing loss. I didn't make up that part at all. Not watching the muzzle range will get you killed since the zombies are close enough to grab you by that point. Worse still, if you manage to break free of their grasp you won't be able to shoot them. They're just too damn close. For this reason you should keep a melee weapon as a secondary since they essentially have a muzzle range of 0. Also if you're up against an enemy when you use a melee weapon, it will actually push you backwards so that the animation shows you slicing the enemy. This can be very VERY helpful when you're being mobbed by the Republic of Face-Nom-ia. Don't rely on it though, since it requires you to be too close for comfort and it may send you into a pack of zed behind you.. *Rifles and SMG's are your best friend in zombie mode. Their damage and rate of fire will let you drop a big group of zed in a relatively short amount of time. Pistols work in the early stages, but are quickly out classed in the later levels when large crowds come at you. Shotguns are kind of tricky. True, you can hit more than one zombie, but their pump action style and low ammo capacity put you at a disadvantage. Use only the USAS-12 as a shotgun for zombie mode unless you like being undead hor d'oeuvres. *'BINARY SWORD. USE IT.' Plain and simple enough. If it's not available that round you can either exit to the main menu and go back in again to refresh the store inventory or you can use the Dragon Sword. The Carbon sword is useful here since it has a high durability. Check here to see which weapons are tough enough to withstand zombie combat. 90 durability is what you should aim for. Also of note, with the binary sword, zombie grunts take one hit, 1337 zombies take two, ATP engineer zombies take three hits, and ATP soldat zombies should take 4 hits. Which is way too many to put the bastard down and live to tell the tale. As for Z03LM's just deal with them like you would in standard arena. You wouldn't use a melee weapon after you knock off their mask, now would you? The worst aspect about the Z03LM's is their armor (derp). They actually provide cover for the other zombies making it difficult for you to wipe out the weaker ones. *Silencers are still more harm than good. The stupider zombies will still stare at the walls instead of coming after you whether you have a silencer or not. Just keep away from them. You're not James Bond so don't even try. I'm watching you. ಠ_ಠ *Use a cheap ally. Since your allies are gonna die quickly anyways you can use them as an extra weapon slot or as a distraction. Often times you will run out of ammo before the end and the zombies will only drop pistols or melee weapons. For example, a level 3 ally will only be able squeeze off a few shots before he gets face-nom-ed, meaning you have another weapon lying on the ground with 2 or 3 clips remaining. If you do spring for a more expensive d00d, don't put anything in his secondary weapon slot. In arena mode and zombie mode, characters will only drop the weapon they are using. This means the secondary weapon will be lost forever, wasting your cash. Also you will make more money surviving a round with a dead ally than the initial cost to recruit them. So we've covered just about everything in zombie mode. Now with the 1.7 update the weapons have been balanced out much better. The M-249 makes you a basic level 1 grunt during use (save for your armor and Tac-bar) and only comes with 1 extra clip. The Steyr AUG also only has 1 clip since it was pretty broken in previous versions. However, a lot of weapons got an ammo boost, making them more useful. The Browning HP is no longer shit and can be used for later arena mode waves. With the extra ammo it's on par with the Five-seven and the Glock if you count damage over the entire amount of ammo. Also the high damage rifles (M-16, SR-3, and FN-FAL) have 3 clips. The M-11 and Norinco 97K have an extra magazine as well. The snub revolvers were improved with the ammo boost, meaning they can be very effective close range weapons if you get in a tight spot. Have fun killing zombies! Clifftybonbons 14:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts